In Vino Veritaserum
by KarenDetroit
Summary: An intimate bachelor party in Hogsmead: Snape, Lupin and Potter. A vignette to parallel the Wedding of the Millenium.


In Vino Veritaserum

"I'll get the next round, then," Remus Lupin proclaimed, as he hoisted himself out of his chair in preparation to venture to Rosemerta's barman, since Rosemerta and her barmaids were overwhelmed with business tonight. "Another Butterbeer, Harry? Or are you ready for something stronger?"

"Just Butterbeer, Remus," Harry replied. "I'm still on guard duty, and besides, an unopened bottle most likely hasn't been tampered with."

"You take this Auror training too seriously," Remus joked. "Moody's been riding you?"

"Constant vigilance!" Harry raised his bottle in a toast and drained the last of its contents. "I don't want a thick head for the wedding, either."

"What about you, Severus? More mulled mead?" Remus was solicitous to the still and suddenly somber Potions Master, who was either plastered, or finally scared silly of his recent actions.

"No, thank you, Lupin. I think I've had enough," Severus stood abruptly. "I should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

Harry stood then, his hand reaching for his wand. "We will escort you back, then. Dumbledore's orders."

The three wizards made their careful way out of fug of the Three Broomsticks into the crisp December night. The stars put on an especially bright show twinkling over the snow-dusted earth, since the moon was new and its silver sliver had set an hour ago. As they strolled down the road to Hogwarts, Harry was moved to reminisce.

"When Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on my head, I pleaded with it not to put me in your House, Snape. It insisted I would do well in Slytherin. Perhaps it was considering my knowledge of Parseltongue, perhaps it detected the power Riddle had passed on with his curse; I don't know. But Ron and his brothers had told me so much about Slytherin and you, those unsavory rumors and reputations; I wanted no part of it," Harry scuffed a stone into the underbrush, making a scrabbling sound. "I was grateful to end up in Gryffindor."

"Are you having second thoughts, Potter?" Snape sneered. "It's a little too late for that."

"Harry, you belonged in Gryffindor. You are a true son of the Potters," Remus was wavering under the force of one too many alcoholic beverages. "Gryffindors to a fault. First among equals."

"I'll have you both know that before Potter and his clique arrived at Hogwarts, Slytherin was first among the Houses, winning the House Cup seven years straight, and producing more than its share of Head Boys and Head Girls. In scholarship and citizenship, my House led each class with distinction and honor," Snape continued. "While Gryffindor, cursed by a swarm of red-headed, trouble-making Weasleys was generally last in line. Potter's skill as Seeker, Granger's diligence, and the Headmaster's indulgence of his darling Gryffindors put an end to that tradition."

"I think Draco Malfoy also deserves some credit for the fall of the House of Slytherin," Harry retorted. "Until his father was imprisoned and his mother straightened him out, he was a boil on the backside of Hogwarts. He was the first Slytherin I met, and he put me off the whole House. With a Muggle mother, I wouldn't have been welcome anyway," Harry noted.

"Lily's son would have been welcome in Slytherin," Snape muttered. "She befriended everyone, even me. The Potters were Pureblooded enough, and your power was obvious to the observant from the start, even without your notoriety."

"Yes, your attitude towards my 'celebrity' only reinforced my relief at avoiding Slytherin House," Harry snorted. "I had grown up totally unaware of the Magical world and my place in it, and you were punishing me for the sins of my father. I'm not saying my father was a saint, but I was totally ignorant and friendless, and your attitude pushed me away. Things might have gone better for all if you and I hadn't been estranged from the start."

"We had only enough in common to cause friction, Potter, and as you were already locked out of Slytherin before the first Potions class, my attitude had no effect on your placement," Snape protested. He sighed, and continued more loudly: "Regardless, you were well placed in Gryffindor. You are too tender-hearted and far too foolhardy for Slytherin House, just like Lupin here," Snape snorted. "Look at you both now, groomsmen to a Slytherin!"

"Speak for yourself, Severus," Remus chortled. "You are the one marrying a Muggle, and American born, at that. That's not a Slytherin-style marriage to maintain the bloodlines and estates, nor calculated to win friends and influence in society. That's a marriage for emotional reasons."

"All too true, Lupin, and yet limited in outlook," Snape replied mildly. "Is there a point to your belittling my bride-to-be? I can go even farther into the Gryffindor state of mind and defend my lady's honor." He slipped a hand into his wand pocket casually. "I fully expect that the Snape bloodlines and estates will benefit from her contributions. As for influence, Society and friends, my lady is well up to the challenge. She already has the Minister eating out of her hand."

"Not to mention the Head of Slytherin House," Harry quipped, and he and Remus burst into gales of laughter. Snape smirked and released his wand.

"We shall see who laughs last, when the next generation of Snapes enters Hogwarts. I do hope you both are still teaching." Severus Snape was enjoying this battle of wits and half-wits.

"Don't worry, Snape, with any luck the children will take after their mother," Harry replied.

"I'm counting on it," Severus replied. They finished the journey in silence.

"Your bride-to-be is Magical," Remus remarked, as they entered the front door of Hogwarts castle. "She's turned you into a human being."


End file.
